Golfers of all skill levels seek to improve their ball-striking abilities. Much of the golf swing is dictated by the golfer's address position or setup. A golfer's setup includes such things as the grip, body posture, weight distribution, and ball position.
An incorrect ball position is a source of many problems. Placing the ball either too far forward or too far backward in a golfer's stance results in hooks, slices, and a ball flight trajectory that is either too high or too low. Similarly, standing either too far from or near to the ball can produce the same errant shots. Not surprisingly, a golfer tends to spend a great deal of practice time determining the correct ball position for a particular club and learning to consistently setup to the golf ball with that same ball position.
A golf teaching professional and others skilled at the game can aid the golfer in determining his or her correct ball position for a particular club. The teacher can also monitor the golfer's ball position during a practice session to ensure that the golfer is establishing a consistent ball position. For many golfers, however, it is not feasible to have a golf professional constantly check their ball position during a practice session. Thus, there is a need in the art for a golf practice and training device that will enable a golfer to both identify and replicate a preferred ball position.
It can therefore be seen that there is a real and continuing need for the development of a golf practice and training device that will enable a golfer to consistently place the ball in a correct position in the golfer's stance.
The primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf practice and training device that allows the golfer to identify and capture a preferred ball position during a practice session for use in future practice sessions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for identifying a preferred ball position in a golfer's setup.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf practice and training device which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.